


Бег полезен для личной жизни

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Во всём виноваты леггинсы Кагеямы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ER, все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— Я снова выиграл! — заявляет Кагеяма, чуть отдышавшись.

Хината плетётся позади — он непривычно молчалив, и это настораживает.

— Смирился с проигрышем? — хмыкает Кагеяма, открывая дверь в рёкан.

В помещении тепло и пахнет чем-то вкусным, в животе сразу начинает урчать: теперь бы ещё поесть — и вечер станет замечательным. Кагеяма сглатывает слюну, наклоняется, чтобы стащить кроссовки, и чувствует, как Хината притирается сзади, проводит руками по бёдрам, залезает ладонями под шорты. И тяжело дышит в спину — явно не от быстрого бега.

— С ума сошёл? Не здесь! — шипит Кагеяма, оборачиваясь и перехватывая руки Хинаты.

— Почему нет?

Вопрос совершенно искренний, как будто Хината и в самом деле не понимает, почему не стоит обжиматься в прихожей, куда в любой момент может кто-нибудь зайти. Тот же Цукишима, например, который пошёл ставить велосипед.

— Я в душ, — говорит Кагеяма, отпуская руки Хинаты.

Но Хината вцепляется в куртку и настойчиво тянет Кагеяму на себя, не собираясь отпускать. Утыкается лицом в шею, несильно кусает, длинно и мокро проводит языком. Кагеяма вздрагивает и отталкивает Хинату.

— Придурок! — шепчет Кагеяма и вытирает слюну ладонью. — Противно же!

Хината улыбается как сумасшедший и качает головой.

— Солёный, — говорит он и лезет целоваться.

Не то чтобы Кагеяме это не нравится, но насладиться процессом не получается — он вслушивается в каждый звук и готов сразу же оттолкнуть Хинату. Ему давно кажется, что сокомандники догадываются об их отношениях, но одно дело подозревать, а совсем другое — застать в компрометирующей ситуации. После такого будет сложно смотреть им в глаза.

— Всё, перестань, — шепчет Кагеяма в перерыве между поцелуями.

Хината мотает головой и не собирается останавливаться: целует куда дотянется и шарит руками по телу; задирает куртку и футболку, с силой проводит по бокам Кагеямы и опускает руки на задницу.

— М-м... — довольно выдыхает Хината и замирает.

— У тебя новый фетиш? — хмыкает Кагеяма.

— Ага. — Кагеяма готов поспорить, что тот довольно улыбается. — Ты бы видел себя на пробежке. — Замолкает на секунду, сглатывает и продолжает: — Особенно сзади.

— Придурок, — выдыхает смущённый Кагеяма. Как хорошо, что сейчас Хината не смотрит ему в лицо.

— Ага. Во время пробежки только и думал, как бы сделать с тобой что-нибудь неприличное.

«Поэтому и плелся позади?» — хочется спросить Кагеяме. От этого вкус победы уже не кажется таким сладким.

Хината не даёт ничего сказать: прижимает Кагеяму к стене и трётся вставшим членом о его бедро, холодными пальцами залезает под резинку леггинсов — от этого мурашки по коже, и то ли оттолкнуть хочется, то ли наоборот к себе притиснуть, согреть.

Кагеяма закрывает глаза и выдыхает: в последнее время Хината чересчур активен, особенно после пробежек. Хотя это неудивительно, если то, что он сказал сейчас, — правда. Сопротивляться его напору сложно, особенно если упустить момент, когда тот становится неуправляемым и слишком жадным — совсем как на площадке. И если причина в его, Кагеямы, заднице, то от совместных пробежек на время проживания с командой стоит отказаться — быть застуканным совсем не хочется.

— Я в душ, — повторяет Кагеяма и пытается отцепить от себя Хинату.

Тот как будто и не слышит: дышит тяжело и снова запускает руки Кагеяме под шорты, гладит ноги, скользя пальцами по ткани леггинсов. А потом поднимает взгляд — глаза у него шалые и блестят.

— Тш-ш, — шепчет Хината. — Давай так.

— Ты совсем... — начинает возмущаться Кагеяма, но Хината не даёт ему закончить — притягивает к себе за ворот куртки и целует. Глубоко и грубо, как обычно не делает.

Кагеяма возмущённо рычит, но на поцелуй отвечает — пытается перехватить инициативу. Они соревнуются всегда и во всём — и в том, кто будет сверху, тоже. В такие моменты отключается мозг, и нет ничего важнее победы.

Хината стонет, от этого Кагеяме сносит крышу и остатки здравомыслия. Плевать, плевать на всё! Он задирает на Хинате куртку, гладит по спине и целует, целует, целует. Именно сейчас всё чувствуется особенно остро — наверное, им стоит делать так почаще.

Звук вжикнувшей молнии кажется слишком громким, и Кагеяма на мгновение замирает, а потом стаскивает с Хинаты куртку — тот совсем не помогает, лишь цепляется за плечи, путаясь в рукавах. Задирает футболку и приникает губами к соску, вырывая у Хинаты ещё один стон. Это вызывает у Кагеямы довольную ухмылку — от таких ласк Хината всегда становится мягким и податливым, готовым на всё. Маленькая уловка, которой Кагеяма не гнушается пользоваться.

Кагеяма выпрямляется и обхватывает лицо Хинаты ладонями — тот прикрывает глаза, и Кагеяма любуется им: возбуждённым, тяжело дышащим. Хината облизывает губы, и Кагеяма тянется за очередным поцелуем — грубым или ласковым, ему без разницы, потому что это Хината.

От неожиданно нахлынувшей нежности застревает комок в горле; хочется что-то сказать, но в словах Кагеяма не силён. Он просто прижимает Хинату к стене, зарывается носом во влажные волосы и осторожно прикусывает ухо — Хината тихо стонет и упирается руками в грудь, отталкивая.

— А-а? Ты чего? — недоумевает Кагеяма и замирает — вдруг сделал что-нибудь не то.

Хината словно этого и ждал: съезжает по стене спиной и встаёт перед Кагеямой на колени, трётся щекой о пах, а потом уверенно тянет шорты вниз. Оглаживает твердеющий член через тонкую ткань леггинсов и смотрит так жадно, что Кагеяме становится неловко — хочется немедленно прикрыться, хотя он всё ещё одет.

Сейчас, конечно, лучше прислушаться к остаткам здравого смысла и остановиться, но Кагеяма завороженно смотрит на Хинату, устроившегося между его ног.

— Может... — невысказанный протест так и застревает в горле, когда Хината поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит Кагеяме в глаза.

— Ты хочешь остановиться?

Больше всего Кагеяме сейчас хочется громко выругаться, а потом сделать так, чтобы Хината наконец взял его член в рот.

— П-просто... — Кагеяма мнётся, запинаясь — внятных мыслей в голове уже не осталось, поэтому он только раздражённо шепчет: — Просто сделай это!

Эта фраза вызывает у Хинаты победную улыбку.

Кагеяма притягивает его за волосы, но Хината мотает головой и гладит член пальцами — легко и почти невесомо. Лижет его, и ткань леггинсов темнеет, пропитываясь слюной.

«Да ты издеваешься?!» — хочет заорать Кагеяма, но молчит и лишь стискивает зубы. А Хинате как будто только это и нужно: он приспускает леггинсы вниз, освобождая ноющий член, проводит пальцами, открывая головку. Кагеяма шипит сквозь зубы и накрывает его ладонь своей, задавая быстрый резкий ритм — медленная ласка только сводит с ума.

Хината в ответ останавливается — как будто назло, — а потом наклоняется и целует пальцы Кагеямы, легко прихватывая костяшки зубами, с тихим стоном вбирает один в рот.

— Перестань, — беззвучно шевелит губами Кагеяма.

Хината его как будто слышит: отпускает палец, приподнимает член и, мокро обведя головку языком, полностью берёт его в рот, заставляя Кагеяму подавиться вздохом.

Это слишком хорошо.

Хината сосёт быстро, помогая себе рукой, не останавливается и, кажется, намеревается довести Кагеяму до крика.

— Придурок, — срывающимся голосом шепчет Кагеяма и тянет Хинату за волосы, — перестань! Цукишима сейчас вернётся!

Хината сдавленно шипит от боли, но заглатывает член глубже. Давится, но лишь усерднее двигает головой. Кагеяма закрывает глаза и ударяется затылком о стену — пусть хоть вся команда зайдёт в прихожую, сейчас ему уже не до них.

Хината выпускает член изо рта, продолжая надрачивать рукой, делает глубокий вдох — и снова берёт до горла, вжимаясь носом в лобок. Кагеяма рычит и зажмуривается до рези в глазах, вновь вцепляется Хинате в волосы.

За тонкой стеной слышны голоса и шаги, Кагеяма разрывается между желанием кончить наконец или сбежать отсюда подальше, пока их не спалили.

Видимо, Хината это чувствует, потому что упирается руками Кагеяме в бедра, прижимая к стене, не давая двигаться. Снова выпускает член изо рта, прижимается щекой к бедру и шепчет:

— Даже не думай.

Кагеяма знает, что спорить с таким Хинатой бесполезно, значит, выбора у него нет, и это даже радует.

Хината смотрит на него снизу вверх и облизывает губы так, как когда хочет пробить пас. Вряд ли Кагеяма теперь сможет воспринимать это без привязки к сексу.

Хината вновь облизывает головку, и Кагеяма едва успевает зажать рот ладонью. Смотрит на Хинату, на его покрасневшие мокрые губы, скользящие по члену, а в сознании бьётся одна мысль: «Ещё, ещё чуть-чуть!»

Хината отстраняется лишь на секунду, чтобы сплюнуть вязкую слюну на ладонь и размазать её между ягодиц Кагеямы — сразу становится скользко и горячо, но Хината не проталкивает пальцы внутрь. Гладит кончиками сжимающийся анус, надавливает едва-едва, и эти прикосновения ощущаются так остро и приятно, что Кагеяма стонет несдержанно, во весь голос. Ему настолько хорошо, что даже если Хината решит трахнуть его прямо здесь, в прихожей, — плевать. Лишь бы не останавливался.

Чуть слышно скрипит дверь, Кагеяма вздрагивает, но ему это только кажется, кажется... Страх резко пронзает тело адреналином, в животе всё сжимается, а оргазм оглушает до темноты перед глазами. Кагеяма кончает, закусив руку, и стонет, прижимая Хинату к себе. Тот давится, но не отстраняется, пока Кагеяма не отпускает его сам.

Кагеяма невидяще смотрит в потолок и пытается удержаться на ногах, чтобы позорно не съехать на пол. Рассеянно гладит Хинату по волосам, пытается прийти в себя и отдышаться. Хината выпускает член изо рта, в последний раз мягко проводя по нему губами — Кагеяма вздрагивает — и прижимается щекой к его животу.

Теперь за дверью явственно слышны шаги, и Хината мигом вскакивает с колен, поправляя штаны, шепчет:

— Быстрее! — и делает страшные глаза.

Кагеяма кое-как натягивает на себя леггинсы и шорты — одежда перекрутилась и кажется неудобной. А Хината как ни в чём не бывало нетерпеливо подпрыгивает и тянет его за собой:

— А вот теперь — в душ, — и смеётся.

Они успевают уйти быстрее, чем открывается дверь.


End file.
